Worried
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: "I am just worried, they are on their first date." Tyler whispered.  Tyler worries, and Reid is there help distract his boyfriend. !SLASH!  Tyler/Reid, mention of Caleb/Pogue


Here is a little Reid/Tyler slash for the world.

This is for **Evangeline the fallen** who requested a Reid/Tyler slash after I posted Flirting and Foosball.

I hope you enjoy it!

READ ON!

* * *

"Tyler if you don't sit down, I will sit on you!" Reid called, smirking at his boyfriend, as the brunette paced up around the dorm room.

Tyler shot the blond an apologetic smile, "Sorry Reid." the younger teen muttered, taking a seat on his bed tying his fingers together, and his right leg bouncing franticly.

The smirk only grew on the blonds face as he crawled off his own bed to stand in front of Tyler. "Baby, you need to calm down," Reid muttered, climbing in between Tyler and the wall. Reid trailed his hands up and down Tyler's back, rubbing small circles down the teens back.

A moan escaped passed between Tyler's lips, "Thanks," The brunette purred.

"No problem Baby Boy."Reid answered placing a gentle kiss on the back of the teens neck, then continuing the back massage.

"I am just worried," Tyler continued, "They are on their first date."

"I know Ty." Reid chuckled, "Everything is going to be fine."

"But, "Tyler began, shifting to sit next to Reid on the bed, "How do you know?"

"Because you have spent the last three days devoted to making their date perfect. Not to mention that they have been making gogglie eyes at each other for the last two months." Reid answered tossing an arm around Tyler's waist and pulling the brunette closer. "I think your more nervous then they are."

Tyler's head fell to the blonds shoulder, "I guess your right." he muttered, "But what if they..."

Reid caught the younger teen in a kiss, successfully ending they rant before it could begin. The kiss broke apart and their foreheads pressed together, "Baby Boy just stop thinking." Reid chuckled.

"It is harder for some of us to turn off our brains then others." Tyler shot back, sticking out his tung out.

"Are you calling me dumb." Reid cried, forcing Tyler onto his back and straddling him at the waist.

"No," Tyler answered, "But, now that you mention it..." The brunette trailed off, as a smirk grew on his face.

"You are going to regret that statement Mr. Simms." Reid hissed, matching Tyler's devilish smile. Bringing his face inches from Tyler's, nose brushing lightly.

"I hope so Mr. Garwin." Tyler answered, "I hope so."

* * *

Reid let out a groan as a ringing broke through is dreams. "Tyler," he groaned, pressing his forehead into the brunettes back. "Your phone is going off."

Tyler let out a string of incoherent words, and snatched his phone from his side table. With a quick press of the green answer button, Tyler place the phone to his ear. "Hello?" the brunette moaned.

"Hey Tyler." Caleb greeted, voice a whisper. "I just wanted to tell you everything went great. The exhibit was a great idea."

"I am glad Cay. I knew you guys would have fun!" Tyler whispered, struggling to sit up. Reid let out a cry of displeasure and tightened his grip around the brunettes waist.

"That's why you spent all night worrying about them." The blond muttered, voice muffled slightly as his lips vibrated against Tyler's back.

"Okay, Maybe I was a little nervous for you guys." Tyler admitted into his cell phone.

"So was I." Caleb laughed, "Maybe Reid should learn to care more."

"Maybe Caleb should spend time with his own boyfriend, and leave mine alone." Reid called back, digging his face deeper into Tyler's back.

"Okay," Caleb chuckled, "I will let you go Baby Boy. I just wanted to let you know everything went great"

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop. I will talk to you tomorrow." Tyler answered smile on his face, "Wait," he called over the phone "Caleb?" The teens voice dropped slightly as he fell into a whisper.

"Yeah Ty?" The oldest muttered. The younger teen could almost feel the happiness in Caleb's voice.

"I am glad everything went well between you and Pogue." The younger teen whispered, as Reid fell back asleep, his light breath filling the dorm room.

"Me too Baby Boy, Me too" Caleb agreed, "I will see you tomorrow." With that Caleb hung up the phone.

Tyler closed his cell phone and placed it back on the side table. With a smile on his face Tyler fell back into his bed, with his boyfriend. The brunette brought one of Reid's hands to his mouth and placed a light kiss on his knuckles before falling into a much needed rest.

* * *

Review please!

I also take requests! For slash or for my fic Photo Album!

Once again, REVIEW PLEASE! :D

Love,  
Pirate


End file.
